Cellular mechanisms of ocular immunologically-mediated disease are being studier in animal models of experimental autoimmune uveoretinitis. For this purpose, previously established models are used (eg, S-Ag uveitis in the Lewis rat) and new models are being developed (IRBP and S-Ag uveitis in different strains of mice). In vivo-functional long-term T-cell lines and T-cell clones are developed and maintained in vitro from lymphoid organs of experimental animals immunized with uveitogenic ocular proteins. The phenotype and functional properties of these cells, as well as their interaction with ocular resident cells are being studied. The goal of these studies will be to identify the immunoreactive cells and mediators involved in the intraocular inflammatory process.